


Brotherly love

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: /my brother would sell my soul for a single chip, F/F, i wish I had a brother like this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Beca's older brother helps push Beca a step closer to her crush





	Brotherly love

“Question.” Todd said as he flopped down on the couch next to Cynthia rose, she looked up at him with a raised brow as if to say ‘go ahead’. “What’s the deal with Blondie and Legs? They’ve been like bickering and glaring at each other all night.” 

“Aubrey and Stacie both have really big crushes on your sister.” 

“So does puppy boy, he’s been trying to get her under mistletoe all night. I’ve had to save her like four times already.” 

“Tell me about it, I had to save her a few times earlier.” 

“I don’t like this, She’s too young to be dating at all.” Cynthia looked at him with a cocked brow, amusement clear on her face. 

“You know she’s almost nineteen right? Like she’s totally an adult right now.” Todd blinked comically Cynthia could just imagine the cartoon sounds in her head. He looked over at his sister cocking his head to the side a little a small frown creeping up on him. 

“Logically I know this, but when I look at her I still see the seven year old I babysat. I don’t understand where the time went, I mean just last week she was nine singing loudly about how all she wanted for christmas was her two front teeth. Now she’s got three people pining over her praying on the chance to catch her under the mistletoe.” 

“Do you by any chance have video of her singing that?” 

“Sadly no.” Todd looked up and cursed under his breath when he noticed puppy boy dragging Beca away from Stacie with the claim of showing her something amazing. “Amazing my ass” He muttered jumping up from the couch. “Beca Roo!” The woman in question looked towards his direction a dopey grin on her face, She broke free from puppy boy with the promise of coming right back. 

“Thank you.” She stage whispered. 

“No problem, So you gonna introduce me to your friends?” Todd waggled his eyebrows nodding his head in the direction of Stacie and Aubrey who seem to be in a heated argument. Beca grabbed his hand leading him through the crowd to the bickering girls. Todd noticed how Beca seemed to gravitate towards Stacie standing by her side as she introduced him.

“Stace, Bree this is Todd. Todd this is Stacie and Aubrey.” The blonde had a frown etched on her face as she reluctantly held her hand out for him to shake. “He’s my big brother.” Todd found it comical how quickly Aubrey’s frown turned into a smile. ‘probably thought I was more competition.’ He thought shaking her hand. 

“I’ve heard so much about you two, Especially Stacie.” He winked at the brunette who was taking quite a bit of pleasure in the way Beca’s face turned a light shade of pink. She winked back at him wrapping her arm around Beca’s waist. 

“You talk about me?” 

“Well-”

“She talks about us both.” Aubrey cut in unintentionally cutting Beca off, It was right there that Todd decided he liked Stacie much more. He knew it wasn’t fair to base his feelings on one encounter, but he’s heard the way Beca talks about Stacie and he knows she’s totally in love. So why should he like someone who’s just going to get in the way of that? 

“Of course she does buuut” Todd grinned at the Blonde ignoring the warning looks from his younger sister, “She talks about Stacie all the time, just last night she was telling me about how pretty-OW!” Beca stomped on his foot knowing she couldn’t reach his mouth, When he looked at her she just shrugged and smiled innocently. “Little shit.” He grumbled. 

“How pretty what?” Stacie asked seeming very interested in what Todd had to say, on the other hand Aubrey looked more than a little irritated with the man in front of her. She excused herself claiming she needed another drink.

“How pretty you looked in your christmas dress yesterday.” Stacie looked down at Beca grinning even more when she saw that her arms were crossed and she was pouting. She bent down slightly to whisper in her ear. 

“You looked so pretty yesterday too, and you look so cute now pouting like a child.” Beca’s face turned an even darker shade of pink, and she stomped off leaving Todd and Stacie cackling behind her. It took a moment for the two to calm down from their laughing fit. “Wanna get out of here?” Todd waggled his eyebrows at her earning a light slap across the chest. “Not like that!” 

“Ow, you two really are perfect for each other.” He grumbled but nodded anyways following Stacie out to the porch. “What are your intentions with my sister? I want to know before I help you.” 

“I want to love her, I already love her. It kills me to watch Jesse flirt with Beca, even more so when Aubrey does, and the funniest thing is I don’t think Beca even knows any of us are into her. I love her to death but jesus the woman is oblivious.” Todd chuckled.

“You have no idea, A kid in her highschool literally spelled it out for her one day and she still didn’t get it. Don’t worry about Blondie and Puppy boy, I’ll take care of them. I can tell how much Beca likes you, even loves you just by the way she talks about you even more so tonight watching you two interact. I just don’t want her to get hurt, If you hurt her Stacie I swear to God I will kill you.”

“You’re a good big brother, A bit protective though.” 

“Wait until you meet my twin, She’s like Bec’s Bodyguard or something.” 

“You have a twin?” 

“Mhm, Her name is taylor. We call her teeny even though she’s probably taller than you.” 

“Oh, I know her I just didn't know you guys were twins. Why isn’t she here?”

“Stuck in portland until Christmas eve, She went to get Beca her present which is probably going to make her cry so watch out for that.” 

“What is it?” 

“A photo album Mom had been keeping for Beca, She never got to finish it though so Taylor and I did.” The front door opened and Beca slid out making a surprised sound when she found Stacie and Todd on the porch. 

“What are you guys doing out here? I’ve been looking for you!” 

“Talking about what Santa got you for christmas.” Stacie winked at her. 

“Care to share?” 

“Nope, Then I’d be on the naughty list silly, unless you're into that.” 

“Gross.” Todd muttered, “Dial it all the way down legs she’s barely legal.” Todd grumbled much to Stacie amusement, She didn’t know what it was but teasing the Mitchells turned out to be so much fun. 

“Speaking of gross, I’m about to sick teeny on Jesse. He keeps trying to drag me under the mistletoe.” Todd grinned maniacally while Stacie just looked at her in confusion. 

“Wait, you know what he’s doing?” 

“I didn’t until a bit ago, Bree told me.” Stacie bit back a chuckle when Todd mouthed ‘oblivious’ and point to Beca unbeknownst to her.

“Well..How would you feel about me leading you under the mistletoe.?” Todd’s eyes went wide and he slipped back into the house sensing a private moment about to occur, Stacie chuckled nervously. 

“Why do we need mistletoe?” She stepped closer raising herself on her toes to lean into Stacie wanting her to meet her the rest of the way, and she did cupping Beca’s face in her hands as their lips met. Todd, from the window, Snapped a quick picture and sent it to his sister. 

Bubby (11:45 pm) : The perfect picture to end the album. 

Teeny (11:49 pm) : Finally!


End file.
